


On Your Knees

by Fehnryr



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, can be taken as:, dubcon, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fehnryr/pseuds/Fehnryr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home from a meeting and gets a surprise in the form of a very demanding Loki. Bondage, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the wait on the next chapter of Reindeer Games! I haven't forgotten you! In fact, the story has turned into a massive monster and I decided I'd prefer to finish and edit it before putting out any more. (50k words and counting, don't worry!) You'll see more very soon. <3
> 
> This is a gift while you wait. 
> 
> \--
> 
> WARNING: I wrote this as a consensual act of sex in an established relationship, though it can easily be viewed otherwise. If you are sensitive to issues of rape and violence, I wouldn't suggest it.
> 
> If that sort of stuff gets you off, feel free to read it as a non consensual act. ;D

Loki was waiting for him when he got home from the meeting. He was just loosening his tie as he stepped into the room when the slightest of movements caught his eye. “Jarvis?” he questioned, pulling the tie from his neck. He reached out to drop it on the couch, but a pale hand caught it as it fell. 

“Good evening, Stark,” Loki purred. Tony felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to rise as Loki breathed down on him. Then, in one fluid motion, he was facedown on the couch with his arms pinned against his back. Loki reached around and wrestled with his belt buckle for a moment, then ripped the thing from his pants and wound it around his wrists. When it was securely rebuckled, Loki pulled him upright and shoved him in the direction of his room.

“You know, my idea of a good evening usually starts with a nice drink- or six, I did just get back from a board meeting- and a relaxing massage.” The leather of the belt cut into his wrists. He tested it, but it wasn’t going to give. Another rough push sent him through his doorway and he almost stumbled to his knees. Loki produced a knife from somewhere and pressed it to the back of Tony’s shirt. His heart pounded for just a second, then he heard the rip. “No, no, no! This shirt costs more than your entire getup would go for at a medieval fair!” Despite his protests, it soon fell to the floor in tatters. 

“On your knees,” Loki demanded. 

“You know, last time-”

“Now!” Loki grabbed Tony’s shoulder and spun him, then jabbed his foot at the back of Tony’s knee. Unable to keep his balance, Tony stumbled and fell.

“Bossy, aren’t you?” When Tony scooted himself back around to face Loki, his eyes got a little larger. Loki’s erection twitched before him, waiting eagerly for his attention. He opened his mouth to make a comment, but Loki grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his head forward.

“If you dare to bite me, you will regret it,” Loki informed him, keeping a tight hold on his hair. Tony struggled and made noises of protest, but he couldn’t escape the god’s grasp. “Ah,” Loki breathed, “now I remember why I so like you mortals on your knees.”

Tony bit. Not hard, but hard enough to tell Loki that he hadn’t appreciated the comment. In response, more out of reflex than anything, Loki yanked his head back and cuffed him hard in the face. The blow nearly knocked Tony on his side, but he tottered back upright and gave the god a defiant glare. His cheekbone ached. 

“You will not bite again. You will suck me off and you will enjoy it. Perhaps I will even be so kind as to return the favor if you do well.” Loki guided Tony’s mouth back to his cock and watched carefully as the mortal took more and more each time his head moved forward. When all but the last fourth of his cock had felt the attention of Tony’s mouth, he was struck with the overwhelming urge to see Tony take him all. He placed a hand on the back of the man’s head. “Control your gag reflex. If you thought being struck for biting was bad, you will not appreciate what I will do if you vomit on me.” With that warning, he pulled Tony even further down.

Tony’s first instinct was to struggle against Loki, but he quickly realized that wasn’t a battle he could win. His next instinct was to do everything in his power to not gag as Loki’s head struck the back of his throat. He groaned with the effort, then realized that vocalizing his discomfort only made it worse. When every inch of Loki was in his mouth and his nose was pressed against the nest of hair at the base, he felt the organ throb against his tongue. 

Loki moaned, then shuddered as he released. Tony’s struggles only turned him on more and he almost stumbled with the force of the orgasm. It was exhilarating, seeing the Man of Iron bound and on his knees, trying so desperately not to choke on the god's seed. Finally Loki released the man, who fell back and coughed violently. He spit out what cum hadn’t shot down his throat and sucked in air like he’d never thought he would breathe again. “Bastard,” he finally sputtered.

“No need to be so dramatic, Stark. I do so like the sight of you impaled on my prick. Shall we try again?” In a clear display of his godlike stamina, his erection hadn’t dissipated in the least. He grabbed Tony’s upper arm, pressing bruises into the skin, and threw him face down on the bed.

“You rip the pants, you buy them,” Tony growled when Loki started tugging at them. “You’re already paying for the shirt. I don’t suppose you have any American cash? I could get you a job. McDonald’s is hiring-”

The tie that Loki had caught earlier appeared and found it’s way into Tony’s mouth, cutting off his words. It tied in a quick knot against the back of his head and he pressed his tongue against it in protest. “Silence, Stark. The only noise I want to hear from you is screaming.”

Loki was behind him now, his cold hands exploring Tony’s hips and ass. One hand reached around and brushed his sensitive cock ever so lightly. Loki smiled at the sharp breath Tony took when he did that. Without any more preparation than the magicked lubricant that he waved onto himself, Loki pressed at Tony’s hole. The man let out a muffled cry and Loki pressed a hand to his spine.

“If you are so tense, this will be painful. Do try to relax.” He traced one or two of Tony’s battle scars and waited for some of the tension in his shoulders to disappear. Then he pressed forward and Tony let out a string of curses, all badly distorted by his gag.

Loki kept a slow pace at first, waiting until Tony’s curses turned into less angry noises, then started to move a bit faster. It was tighter than he’d expected and it was hard for him to hold back his moans as he moved inside the man. He dug his fingers into Tony’s hips until he could see the beginnings of bruises, then shifted his hands to another spot and did so again, keeping a steady rhythm the entire time. When the man’s hips were full of marks, Loki bent over him and buried his teeth into his shoulder. Tony yelped and then whimpered when Loki’s free hand began to stroke him. The two of them began to move in unison, though it was difficult for Tony without his arms available for leverage. He was more concerned with thrusting into Loki’s waiting hand, trying to get all the pleasure he could before Loki took the opportunity away.

And then he did and Tony was left wanting as Loki sat back up. Using both Tony’s hair and the belt that bound his hands as leverage to yank him back, Loki pounded into him until each movement made Tony cry out. Their breath came in ragged gasps and before long, Loki started to lose his rhythm. Finally he dropped down and wrapped his arms around Tony, burying himself as deep as he could manage and gasping something in Asgardian as he came.

For a moment, they relaxed and tried to catch their breath. Loki slipped out of Tony carefully and untied the gag, then unbuckled the belt and freed his hands. As if Tony weighed no more than the pillows on his bed, Loki lifted him and flipped on onto his back. “As I promised.” Tony watched with wide eyes as Loki moved back until his face was level with his crotch. 

Carefully, almost experimentally, Loki flicked his tongue out and tasted the precum that had leaked out. Then he swirled his tongue around the top and dipped his head, covering Tony’s begging erection with his mouth. Tony knew there was no trying to muffle his moans as the god went down on him, but the noises seemed to please Loki a great amount. He bobbed up and down, licking and sucking and making Tony squirm beneath him until Loki had to hold him down with a firm hand to one thigh. 

When Tony finally came, Loki made a show of swallowing most of it and then carefully licking every last drop that he’d missed. He licked his lips and moved up to settle beside Tony.

 

\--

“Jesus. I knew you had a domination complex, but I wasn’t expecting that.” Tony’s breathing was still labored and he stared at his ceiling and tried to calm his heart.

“Are you displeased?” Loki eyed the harsh bruise on Tony’s cheekbone. “I am truly sorry that I struck you. I let my instincts get the better of me.” He traced the mark with a gentle finger and it began to fade. 

“Displeased? Nope. And I always knew my mouth would get me hit.” He paused and cocked an eyebrow. “Though I did think it would be for talking, not biting somebody’s cock.” Tony leaned over and kissed Loki’s frown. The god returned the kiss, then rose up on one elbow to tend to the rest of Tony’s scratches, bites and bruises. Just as he waved his hand over the first of them to heal it, Tony stopped him. “I think you should try healing them with Midgardian magic.”

Loki looked at him questioningly, wondering if he might have hit him harder than he’d thought. “You possess no magic.”

Tony smirked. “Kiss them better.”

Loki glowered at him for a moment, then sighed and set to the task.


End file.
